Fastener devices, such as pneumatic or combustion fasteners, permit efficient securing of fasteners. For instance, a pneumatic fastener may be utilized to secure two workpieces together via a nail. Users of these devices often wish to select between a sequential actuation/firing mode in-which the user is required to pull or draw the trigger to cause the driving of a fastener or a contact actuation/firing mode “bump-mode” in-which a depressible or sliding contact safety is utilized to trigger a fastening event (driving of a fastener) when the trigger has previously been drawn or pulled. Contact actuation allows a user to pull the trigger and then (repeatedly if desired) secure multiple fasteners through movement of the contact safety mechanism/repositioning of the fastener device. Contact actuation mode may be preferable when accuracy is not essential, but efficiency is desired such as when framing a house structure. Sequential actuation permits a user to place the nose of the fastener device against a workpiece (thereby depressing a contact safety towards driver housing) and subsequently initiate securing of a fastener disposed in the path of a driver included on a piston mechanism (e.g., an air driven piston for a pneumatic powered device) by pulling a trigger. Sequential actuation may permit a user to more accurately select the desired orientation and placement of the fastener. Sequential actuation may require additional time as the user must ensure the proper sequence of events (i.e., movement of the contact safety, and subsequent pulling of the trigger) to secure the fastener.
Typically, devices attempting to provide this dual actuation capability are structurally complex and require numerous components to achieve this functionality. Furthermore, mechanisms for providing this dual actuation capability may be difficult to assemble thereby raising manufacturing costs and increasing the difficulty of repairing the device. Typical devices may not allow for efficient manipulation to change actuation mode. For example, changing from contact mode to sequential firing mode may not be easily achieved. In some instances, a user is required to support the device in an awkward position to change between contact actuation and sequential actuation thereby interfering with the user's task.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus for simplified selection of firing mode for a pneumatic fastener.